Love Hurts
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: A Nice day turning into a bad day,when Sonic was Kidnap by Scourge with a beautiful ending!My first Sonic Yaoi story This Story Contains Yaoi and Lemon YOU BEEN WARNED!*This Story also Contains Rape/lemon/Strong Language* Delay*
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

* * *

A spring afternoon on planet Mobius,flowers blooming,birds singing in what a beautiful day with a sunny warm cloudy day.

Just in a flash came running a blue hedgehog,wearing his white gloves and white socks that goes with his red was running fast as he can his quills were pull back from his also had the prettiest eyes the color of green emeralds just like the Master emerald.

Sonic was running around through Angel Island,training himself to improve his speed the next time he fights with .

While Sonic was doing his training at Angel Island;Tails was a 10 year boy with two white gloves and his shoes that look like red convoners. With his blue eyes colored of the open sea while his three hair bangs hang front of his face and let's not forget his two fluffy tails.

Tails was workshop,working on his X-Tornado he been waiting for sonic about an hour or so.

"I wonder where he could be?"Tails left his work on the X-Tornado and went up stairs to see if Sonic was sitting in his little green and white living sofa was were red,he also had a plasma screen T.V a really huge one that covers one part of the living room a small coffee table that just sits front of the large red sofa. He got out his yellow cell phone out and dialing Knuckles number wondering if Sonic was over with him.

"Hello"answer the echidna,while he was sitting close to the master emerald.

"hey knunx have u see Sonic around Angel Island?"ask the worried fox

"Sorry Tails, I haven't seen or heard from him" Tails was now worried and was thinking maybe he was caught by Robonik robots or worse!

"ok knunx thanks for the info,just call me if u see him ka,later" Tails hung up

Knuckles was also thinking where could have Sonic gone to if he promise to be at Tails house,he never breaks promise's.

"I better call Shadow,maybe he's over there taking practice with him or just chilling and forgot to go to Tails's house"

Shadow lives at the other side of Mobius,it was a pretty dark and quite place to was in his Apt reading his book with some black coffee his favorite. He was having q relaxing afternoon till his red cell phone was got up on his sofa and gave out a huge and notice it was Knuckles calling him.

"What do you want?,Knuckles"growled Shadow

"Hey Shadow have you seen or heard from Sonic today"ask Knuckles hoping a Yes as the answer.

But sadly Shadow had the same answer when Tails ask the Red Echidna.

"Damn,wonder where he could be ?" now he was worry as much as Tails was.

Then just about when Knuckles was gonna throw his green cell phone,it was ringing.

"Hello?Hello knuckles"said a sweet womanly voice

"Rouge!What's the matter?"knuckles was surprise Rouge got his number cause he change it after they broke up.

"Knux,sweetie I know where is told me u were looking for Sonic"

* * *

*End of Chapter 1 * :p

**I hope you like this story **

**I'm gonna put Chapter two tomorrow :3 **

**This Chapter is kind of Boarding but it gets really good later on hehe **

**Stay Tune for Next Chapter  
**


	2. Innocence in Fear

**Ok this is the second chapter and ik the first one is kind of boarding **

**I was brain storming either to make this story but I made this Story for my friend **

**{This Chapter is going to contain some Rape and Chapter Three too} :) **

**Enjoy my stories and please Review if you see any miss-spells **

* * *

**{Sonic P.O.V}**

I woke up in a damp dark room,my hands were chain on to a metal bar.I was trying to move my legs but notice they were also chain too.

I also notice I was laying on a bed that was pretty small and old.

I heard the door open slowly to see who came in the room,Scourge.

* * *

"What the Hell Scourge,why I'm tied up on this bed" yell the blue hedgehog.

The last thing I remember was running up to see knuckles till I saw something flying to my face then everything went black.I only felt someone was pulling me from the legs.

"Well I just wanted to greet the most famous hero on Mobius"saying it with a evil smile and standing next to the old wall

"oh you could have just sent me a postcard"

Scourge came on closer to the hedgehog who was all chain up in the bed.

He was a green hedgehog wearing red shads,on his cheats he had a razor scar marks across his chest and wearing white gloves with green shoes matching his fur. He was a badass,mean,greedy hedgehog who usually always get want he wants.

"Little blue boy do wanna play a game with me ,you like to have fun?"

"Is this the game where you let me go and never talk to me ever again"said sonic

Scourge was smiling playing along with sonic's silly joke.

"If I let you go hedgeie then you won't able to play my favorite game"he was giving sonic a sexy smile at him making the blue hedgehog blush.

"umm*Blushing Red as a tomato*why did you have your face like that?"sonic's face was all red and some reason he could hear his own heartbeat.

_(What the hell is my heart beating this fast? Im scared of him? And whats he up to?)_ sonic thinking to himself.

"I'm already tired of waiting ka let's get this over with" The hedgehog was started to taking sonic's clothes off,his gloves and shoe. Then he took his shads,jacket,gloves and jump on top of sonic and started rubbing sonic's chest.

"(ahh)-Stop it Scourge"he was closing his eyes tight wishing this was a bad dream and when open his eyes he felt scourges lips on top oh his was trying to push his tongue in Sonics mouth,but he couldn't get in.

He bit Sonics lips and with a yap in pain Sonic open his mouth wide open. He quickly grab his checks and started to kiss him while the poor hero was crying in fear.

"Hey Hey why are you crying about uh? We haven't got to the best part yet"

"...I-I-I didn't knew you were gay Scourge"

"Gay?.No No you see I'm Bisexual you idiot I like having fun with both sex's"Scourge had a his face like he was some how offended when Sonic called him gay.

**{Note:Scourge is an idiot and really does not what begin Bi is. ok back to the story srry (w) }**

He place his lips on the blue hedgehog;biting Sonic's lips and while doing this his hands were wondering lower around Sonic's special area.

Sonic was holding the urge to moan the words that came out his mouth were just simple small holding back whimpers and moans.

Scourge was pretty amused seeing his so call lover face trying to let out with pleasuring sounds. He chuckled and rubbed his special area a little bit more.

"(ahh)-grr-(mmm) p-p-please Scourge don't do that!"The poor hedgehog was scared to death and was thinking second thoughts about what knowing Scourges plan

Scourge begin to rubbed his area faster,making the hedgehog's red penis coming out.

"Well Well your sure are happy hehe" Scourge grab Sonics penis and started to stroking it slowly up and down,then pulling down the pink outer skin layer reviling his red penis inside. While doing this he listen to Sonic whimpering and his little moans.

Now Sonic was scared and wasn't going to let Scourge touch him any farther.

Sonic was twisting his whole body around and kicking his legs,Scourge was annoyed and was already getting into the mood.

"Grrr-Get Off ME GrrAAhh" Sonic was now fighting off Scourge who was on top of him but, it was difficult because he forgot his hands and legs were chain up on the bed

"WoW you really what this shit badly do you" He took his right hand and made it into a fist; punching Sonics face until his it was cover with dark purple bruise's then started to slap him as if he was a another whore he finds everyday he sleeps with. He slapping his face for a while till it was totally red and it sting just touching his face.

He was Looking down at the beat up hedgehog,Scourge then grab Sonics legs.

"Now are you ready eh cause if your not it's gonna hurt like real shit hahahaha"the green hedgehog laughing insane person.

He then saw his erection was out for while he was guessing he got a turn on while he was beating up Sonic. He stroke it a couple times and was ready to inserted his erection into Sonics very tight hole.

**End of this Chapter (=^w^=)**


	3. Sweet Death?

Love Hurts3  
*Raping Scene in this Chapter  
You Been Warned :0 

Sweet Death?

"No!(AAHH)Stop!" the hedgehog was struggling as much he can but he knew it was useless.  
Scourge slap his face again and biting his chest and his left ear; biting it till it was bleeding.

"You know I'm trying to have some fun but you just wont go with this" Scourge was gripping on Sonic's penis ,taking out his soft wet tongue and started to licking on the head of the penis;making the poor hedgehog whimpering and trying not to let out a moan.

Scourge grab sonic's shaking legs, lifting them up and placing them on his shoulders. His penis was about 9inch long stiff and very hard.

"You ready sweetie pie, I'm gonna make you scream" Scourge bend over to Sonics face licking his bloody face.

He then shoves his large stiff erection into Sonics manhood. Pushing inside and pulling it out. Sonic couldn't hold back and was crying in pain. Scourge was enjoying his view seeing a poor defeat hedgehog just cover bruises all his body.

"(huff) wow long time (huff)(puff) since I had sex with a guy(moan) DAMN this feels good"  
Sonic was sobbing tears flowing in shame and fear he was surprise himself cause he never for anything.

Sonic didn't really like much having sex with his enemy but he started to notice Sonic was making a little mess on himself the cum was spilling out of his penis;cuming on his stomach.

He stop humping the poor abuse hedgehog and bent over to lick off the pre-cum on Sonics stomach

Sonic hold in the moan instead lead out tears.

"Grrr why are you crying you sassy bitch?" He grab One of Sonics quills and started to punching him again but this time it was his face. A red ooze dripping off Sonics mouth, blood falling and dripping of side his mouth, he only moan in pain holding back his tears.

{Sonics P.O.V}  
My head and body robbing in pain and totally numb on side the of my mouth. Also I have a headache from the punches of Scourge beatings. I feel the blood dripping off from my mouth, my penis is a little numb but my legs felt ten-times worse .The last thing I remember before I black out , was Scourge was kissing me and took my body closer to his and was ramming into my ass over and over again.

{1 hour later}

I woke up with a terrible pain between my legs and my ass, I haunch other a little and saw that Scourge left his cum in my ass. My hands and legs were cuff off but, I couldn't move without moaning in pain. I just turn to my side and curl up into a small ball; I close my eyes for awhile then re-open them the only thing I was looking at

"Knuckles lets go before something worse could happen to Sonic!" Tails was yelling at Knuckles.

Knuckles jump in the plane and was still standing for a while to see where to sit but, Tails was such in a hurry he took off without noticing knuckles was still standing.

" Sorry Tails, I just called Shadow and Rouge to meet us near to the old roads'

"Oh ok Knuckles"

[I'm hoping that dirty bastard didn't hurt my friend]

They got there in sonic speed and Knuckles look over on his side of the window. Seeing Shadow and Rouge were waiting them below.

The Jet land pretty quick, Tails and Knuckles jump out, walking towards Shadow and Rouge.

"Ok guys I have a plan here to save sonic" Tails pulling out a list what to do.

"Don't worry sweetie I been around these parts of Mobius, its pretty bad around here and very dangerous" said Rouge looking down at the young boy giving him a small smile with hope.

"Hehe I wonder why you to come around here at times" Knuckles was making a little joke to Rouge

Sadly Knuckles is an idiot to mess around with the Rouge, fire range in her eyes and crackle her knuckles. Shadow and Tails move out of her way if she was a hit man ready to kill. Knuckles was laughing so hard to not notice her coming his way, she slap him and kick him in the stomach.

" Man, I can't stand how annoying they are, this is reason why I went to straight to full lesbian" she pick up knuckles and now he was face to face to the bat.

Shadow came in between them placing a hand a Rouges hand from stopping her rampage on Knuckles.

"Rouge I know your piss off and all that but we have to find Sonic, remember"

Rouge then took a deep breathe and drop Knuckles if he was a drag doll. She then nods to Shadow then walking towards Tails. But then she turns her head looking at Shadow.

"Oh Shadow how I wish you weren't gay then I would go back straight for you…" she then pout, grabbing Shadows arm.

"Can you guys talk about this later, remember were here to find Sonic" yelled the yellow fox stomping his foot and swinging his fists in the air.

"Oh sorry sweetie, your right" said Rouge facing back at Tails again.

{Sonic P.O.V}

I been crying for couple of hours and it seems no one is here to save me…..I guess I should give up hope.


	4. Save by Love Ones

Loves Hurts4

By-iHeartRainbowsNSkittles

Save by Love Ones

{Tails P.O.V}

After everyone knew their places, where to go and to do. Rouge and Knuckles went off to find that bastard. While me and Shadow were inside an abandon apt, I told him it be faster if we spit up. I'm not gonna give up till I find him…alive.

{Sonic P.O.V}

I'm shaking in fear that Scourge would rape me again. I'm still staring at the black wall thinking to myself, "wow is this how I'm gonna dye…like this…wishing I could say goodbye to my friends…and my boyfriend, Tails.

Sonic reach down his hands between his legs then touching them, he cover his mouth with hand. Just tears of pain came flowing down on his checks

"om-omgod *sobbing* it hu-hurts so much *sobbing* ow….Tails I wish you were here holding me tight in yo-your arms *sobbing* TAILS!"

The hurtful hedgehog was yelling out his the foxs name of top of his lungs.

{Shadow P.O.V}

Tails and I spit up, he was looking downstairs while I was looking around upstairs of the apt. I was opening and closing doors hoping to find the blue hedgehog in one of these rooms.

Sudden I heard someone yelling from a far distance, I look up it sounded the yelling was coming a fewer upstairs. I jump up with my hover shoes, once I got the hallway where the yelling was coming from. The yelling had stop, maybe they hear my footsteps on these ancient floors.

I yelled out Sonic's name ….but I still didn't hear anything.

{Sonic's P.O.V}

I was yelling out Tails name, like you know before I died from Scourge's beatings. I heard footsteps outside the door and I was scared to death it was him again. When the door open, I was already shaking scared to god know what he will do to me today. But I stop shaking when I heard that dark and sexy voice. It was Shadow, I have never been so happy to see him again, I have dislike him. Because he reject me and instead went with my ex-boyfriend, Silver.

{Shadow P.O.V}

It was worse then I could imagine, he was cover with burses on his legs the color of a very dark purple maybe even close to black. And I even saw some blood stains on the bed sheets he was sitting on top of. Sonic was sobbing in happiness and was hugging me very tight. I took out my cell phone to call Tails that I found his blue boyfriend.

"Hey Tails, come up stairs I found Sonic" holding one hand with my cell phone and the another rubbing his back.

"I be right up there Shadow" said the happy fox.

"but wait Tails…before you get up here, I have to warn you that Sonic is not really looking all to perfect condition but he is ok"

Tails didn't respond and was now worry for his boyfriend.

"Tails you still there?" I asked.

"…Yea I'm still here just thinking how I'm gonna kick that green hedgehog ass" trying to control his emotions.

He came up to the room where Shadow found the poor blue hedgehog. Sonic re-open his eyes when he heard Tails calling his name. He couldn't really walk but he wobble towards to his boyfriend, he caught him before he fell on the floor. Tails was crying the minute Sonic was in his arms, to not only happy to see him alive but to see him cover with burse and smell of sex. But the good thing he was picking up Sonic in his arms saying he was just too happy he was still alive.

Sonic,Tails,Shadow © SEGA

Story Made by Me


End file.
